Kelas 'Kacau' Fisika
by i.blackSaki
Summary: suatu hari di SMP Konoha... “CEPAT KERJAKAN PR-MU YAMATO!”. Kelas 7E pun tertawa.. base on true story!


**Kelas 'Kacau' Fisika**

Summary: suatu hari di SMP Konoha... "CEPAT KERJAKAN PR-MU **YAMATO**!". Kelas 7E pun tertawa.. [base on true story!]

Disclaimer: kalo gw udh punya Naruto, Sasusaku udah jadian, Karin patah hati, Orochi udah tobat n jadi anak baek..

_

* * *

_

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!!_

"Yah, istirahatnya udah selesai, masih laper nih!!" gerutu cowok berambut duren yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto

"Dobe, bukannya lu udah makan banyak banget sampe piring mumpuk nyaingin gunung??" kata Sasuke

"Bodo amat! Orang gw dijajanin ma Sakura-chan, iya kan Sakura-chan?"

Tapi, saat Naruto menoleh, Sakura udah ngeloyor pergi bareng Ino, Hinata, dan Ten-ten.

"Jah, dia pergi. Ya udah, TEME! Gantiin dia jajanin gua!!"

Tapi, Sasuke juga udah ngeloyor pergi. Melihat tumpukan piring didekatnya, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah.

* * *

Di kelas 7E..

"Kok Naruto belum balik? Perasaan gue ga enak nih" kata Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah karena diem-diem ninggalin Naruto di kantin. Lagian siapa juga yang ga kabur kalo harus mentraktir orang yang makannya segunung gitu?

"Udahlah, rambut duren kayak gitu kok dipikirin. Biarin aja lah Sak!" kata Ino setengah teriak.

"Iya juga ya. Ngapain gue mikirin si Na-"

"SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME!! JAHAAAAAAAATTTHH!! GARA-GARA KALIAN NARU JADI BOKEEEEEEEEK!" teriak Naruto sambil nangis animestyle.

Satu kelas sweatdroped.

"Ah udah, cuekin aja si Naru-dobe" ujar si rambut ayam hitam

"Heh, ngomong apa lu TEME?!"

"Gue bilang lu itu dobe, DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!!"

"DOBE!!"

"RAMBUT AYAM!"

"RAMBUT DUREN!"

"BRISIK LO BERDUA! Budek gue lama-lama!!" tereak Sakura.

Satu kelas baru nyadar kalo diantara dua cowok itu ada kembang kelas 7E.

"eeh.. Maaf Saku-chan.." kata dua cowok itu.

Tiba-tiba guru fisika, Pak Asuma, dateng dengan aura yang sedikit menyeramkan. Gara-gara itu, semua anak penghuni 7E duduk ke tempat masing-masing.

"Eeh? Emang hari ini ada fisika?" tanya Naruto dengan begonya.

"Iya lah! Lu ga liat jadwal apa?" kata Kiba yang duduk di depan Naruto.

Naruto pun ngeluarin jadwalnya, dibacaa, dan ternyataaaa.. hari itu emang ada fisika!!

_"Aargh, mampus gue! Eh, gue bawa bukunya deng..!"_ kata Naruto dalam hati. (A/N: anggep aja kemaren ada fisika, si Naruto lupa keluarin buku fisika dari tasnya, selamatlah dirinya!)

"Oke anak-anak, keluarkan PR yang kemaren ya.." kata Asuma.

_Deg!_

"Psst.. Hinata-chan, emang kita ada PR fisika?" bisik Naruto ke Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"Eeh? Ooh.. A-ada kok N-Naruto-kun. Yang di h-halaman 146 itu loh.." kata Hinata.

Pas Naruto ngecek bukunya, ada tulisan PR fisika, dan belum dikerjain sama sekali..

**_MAMPUS!!_**

"Oke, siapa yang belum ngerjain? JUJUR! Angkat tangan!" kata Asuma setengah tereak.

Naruto ngangkat tangannya pelan-pelan, dengan harapan ada juga yang belum ngerjan. Tapi ternyata, Cuma Naruto doang yang ga ngerjain!

"Lagi-lagi kamu ya Naruto! Bawa bukumu! Duduk di depan sambil ngerjain! HARUS SELESAII!!"

"Ii-iya Asuma-sensei..." keringat dingin udah keluar dari dahi Naruto.

"Huft. Oke! Yang lain, buka buku halaman 150, kita belajar tentang pemuaian!" kata Asuma.

* * *

(bagian ngejelasinnya saya skip ya..)

"Itu dulu penjelasan saya. Ada yang mau bertanya?"

Ga ada yang angkat tangan. Entah udah ngerti ato ketiduran..

"Bagus.. NARUTO!"

"Ya sensei?" kata Naruto dengan nada takut.

"Udah selesai kamu?"

Naruto dengan takut ngegelengin kepalanya.

"CEPAT SELESAIKAN PR-MU **YAMATO**!!" teriak Asuma yang udah naek darah. Eeeh.. malah salah nyebut nama.. (A/N: cape deeh =.=;)

Naruto langsung bingung, satu kelas yang udah nyadar kalo Asuma salah nyebut langsung..:

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA... ASUMA-SENSEI PARAH NIIH! BILANGING YAMATO-SENSEI YA! HAHA"

"heheh.. salah-salah nyebut dikit gapapa kalii, kan Naruto sama Yamato ada to-to-nya jugaa.." kata Asuma yang lagi salting.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang ngetuk pintu kelas, semuanya diem, lalu ada orang masuk ke kelas 7E..

"Eer.. Asuma, kamu memanggil saya?"

**Selesai**

* * *

makasih untuk semua yang udah mau sabar fanfic yang geje ini!! (terharu T^T). mungkin ada yang bertanya, KENAPA HARUS KELAS 7E? Karena fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata di kelas saya, 7E. kalo mau tau cerita aslinya, bisa dilihat di blog saya kok (urlnya ada di profile). saya juga mau minta maaf kalo ceritanya garing -.-". makasih juga untuk yang udah mau review fanfic 'My Date In Fantasy Land', review anda sangat saya terima dan hargai, (terharu lagi T^T, *swt*). Jangan lupa review ya semuaa.. saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan lhoo xp. MAKASII SEMUAA!


End file.
